yo te dire
by deeesSireee
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que el correcto Justin Russo estuviera en esta situación con su pequeña hermanita...si quien lo diria


**Disclamer**: ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados es mío ni tampoco la letra de la canción utilizada

Lamento los horrores de ortografías es que entiéndanme soy nueva en esto

_Bésame _

_Tan extraño es_

_Tienes el sabor_

_De lo equivocado._

_Debe ser_

_Que desde hace un mes_

_Todo entre los dos_

_Se nos ha mezclado._

_Y ahora es como si recién te conociera._

Quien hubiera pensado que el correcto Justin Russo estuviera en esta situación tan intima con su pequeña hermanita besándola probando el sabor de esos labios tan carnosos , haciendo exactamente lo incorrecto, equivocado y enfermo pero sinceramente él no lo sentía de esa manera puesto que el amor que se sentían era el más puro

Y es que desde hacía un mes que habían regresado de las vacaciones y todo se había volteado a un giro de 360° en la relación que llevaba con su hermanita

Todo paso justo cuando estaban solos caminando por la playa

**Flash back **

_Alex y Justin estaban dando un paseo en la noche por la playa puesto que ninguno de los podía dormir así que decidieron que lo mejor sería despejarse un poco _

_Justin –pronuncio Alex pensativa _

_Dime-dijo despreocupadamente_

_Lo-lo que pasa es que quiero decirte algo que es muy serio-pronuncio algo nerviosa cosa poco común en ella_

_Dime que es lo que pasa-pronuncio Justin centrando su total atención en ella mirando la con esos ojos tan intensos desarmándola totalmente_

_Bueno yo TE AMO-casi grito Alex dejando por poco tiempo su nerviosismo de lado_

_Sabes que yo también-dijo Justin_

_MALDICION PARA LO LISTO QUE ERES NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LO ENTIENDAS TE AMO T-E-A-M-O COMO UNA MUJER AUN HOMBRE!-grito Alex cayendo al piso con un par de lagrimitas traicioneras asomándose por su hermoso rostro_

_Alex yo-Justin trataba de procesar lo que le acababan de decir su hermana _

_Solo vete Justin-dijo Alex en un hilito de voz como pudo ser tan estúpida que esperaba que su hermano le dijera" yo también te amo siempre te amado escapemos juntos "que ilusa _

_No-dijo decidido Justin-no me iré no te dejare sola jamás lo hare porque yo también TE AMO tal vez siempre lo he hecho simplemente fui idiota al no darme cuenta de lo que sentía-a de...-iba decir Justin pero Alex no lo dejo continuar ya que estaba colgada de, el rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y con su cara en su pecho aspirando su aroma como si fuera el más exquisito de todos después él la tomo de la barbilla despacio hasta poder juntarse en un beso tierno sin prisas demostrando todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro abrazándose fuertemente dejando en claro que ninguno de los dos se separaría jamás_

**Fin de flashback **

Tiene que aceptar que es como si no la conociera puesto que en cualquier oportunidad solos siempre se lanza sobre el aunque no es como si le molestara de hecho ni siquiera le molesta en lo absoluto

_Eres fresca y en el viento_

_Te haces brisa cuando llegas._

_Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer_

_Hablémonos ha escondidas, nena._

Así fue como empezó todo esconderse en cualquier habitación de casa para que no los vieran, miradas fugases cargadas de amor cuando nadie los estaba mirando, mintiendo para poder verse a escondidas de todos , en otras palabras manteniendo una relación clandestina en secreto a todo mundo

_Estemos donde nadie esté._

_Hagamos de nuestro amor _

_El secreto más profundo _

_Aunque lo cante todo el mundo_

_Y qué!_

Siempre tenemos que escondernos de todos de todo el mundo pues si los llegasen a descubrir su familia los separaría, la sociedad le diría enfermos bestias sin moral sin ética sin sentido común hay beses en creo que es mejor decir todo y dejarnos de esta farsa nos amamos demonio con locura con un amor tan desenfrenado que de vez en cuando pienso que tal vez solo este obsesionado con ella y es que como no estarlo cualquier hombre caería a sus pies lo buenos es que es mía solamente mía tanto como yo le pertenezco por eso guardaremos este secreto en lo más profundo de nuestras almas

_Nunca lo podrán saber, _

_Pongamos mucho cuidado _

_En lo que hacemos _

_Y delante de quién_

Nadie jamás nadie lo sabrá simplemente tenemos que poner _extremo cuidado en lo que hacemos _cuidando que nada se vea fuera de lo normal y también tener mucho cuidado en frente de quien estamos

_Como ves _

_Lo que sucedió _

_Aunque haga que no _

_Me está preocupando. _

_Y a la vez _

_Verte sonreír, _

_Tu sonrisa en mil _

_Siempre te distingue_

.

Tener extremo cuidado porque aunque no lo parezca me da un miedo fatal que si nos llegasen a descubrir no separarían y no volvería a verla jamás preferiría mil veces morir antes de soportar aquel suplicio pero todo ese miedo y desidia desaprecia cuando ella con su rebeldía habitual decía _"no seas miedoso que todo se vaya al diablo yo quiero estar con tigo "_

_El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto. _

_La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto_

Después me besaba como si su vida se fuera en ello debo decir que ahora se porque Alex siempre está haciendo lo incorrecto

Se siente tan placentero sí, siempre tu y yo oponiéndonos a todo porque no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe jamás es una promesa que me hice el día en que empezamos con esta locura que aunque este mal yo siento que es lo mas bueno que me ha pasado, no corrección Alex es lo mas bueno que me ha pasado

_Nunca lo podrán saber, _

_Pongamos mucho cuidado _

_En lo que hacemos _

_Y delante de quién. _

_Es solo cuestión de ver _

_Y hablando como si nada _

_Que nos escapemos te propondré_

No jamás nadie nunca lo va a saber ni siquiera solo pensarlo me causa un dolor enorme en mi corazón y por eso he tomado la decisión la más importante de mi vida debo decir que llevo días pensándolo así que ya estoy decidido…

Alex-dice Justin meditabundo en lo que Alex solo voltea verlo centrando toda su atención en el

Escapémonos-dijo por fin Justin


End file.
